The Hangover Part 3000
by clairethebear922
Summary: When Fry wakes up with Bender floating in space and no memory of the night before, he must fight to remember... and get to his wedding which is hundreds of years ago. (A quick short story, hope you like it!)


**The Hangover: Part 3000**

Now Sponsored by "SLURM", the universes most addictive drink, there's a party in every can!

Fry awoke in a daze, slowly regaining consciousness. The memory of the night before was hazy and his head burned like fire. As he sat up, he noticed he was in space and sleeping on a slowly-moving meteor. Beside him was Bender, who was snoring like a pig and also crashed out on a meteor. Fry noticed he was wearing a spacesuit and as he tried to remember why he was there, he slowly remembered something: the day. It was June 23rd, THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!

He floated over to Bender and tried to wake him up but he was completely passed out. Fry took a beer bottle lying beside Bender and popped the cap open. In an instance, Bender was awake and sober... somehow!

"BENDER! COME ON WE NEED TO GO!" Fry shouted, trying to haul Bender off the meteor.

"What? Can't a guy sleep?" Bender whimpered trying to sleep again, obviously unaware off the situation.

After several minutes, of trying to wake Bender up, Fry gave in and rested his head in his hands and sighed. A tear dripped down his face as he thought of Leela. What happened last night?

If only there was some way, somehow he could tell Leela what was happening...

**Hundreds of Light-years Away...**

Leela paced furiously up and down her dressing room. Where is he? she thought to herself clenching her fists together. They had stalled the guests for long enough, and soon they would just have to cancel. But after all the nagging, and all the pushing for Leela just to go out with him, Fry chooses to get cold feet on their wedding day!

**Hundreds of Light-years away...**

Fry had had his thumb out for ages and nobody on the Speeding Space Motorway was polite enough to stop. Bender just had to watch in pain. No wonder humans hadn't evolved enough to shoot lasers out their butts if they think sticking their thumbs out would attract a car. Slowly Bender lifted himself up and walked onto the motorway. "BENDER! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Fry, suddenly distracted from his hitchhiking.

"Doin' it the proper way meatbag!" shouted Bender pulling his metallic sleeves back.

As a "Slurm" truck sped towards Bender, he reached down and smacked his hands off the bonnet, bringing the truck to a stop and thousands of cars crashed into the back of it. Although nobody had noticed, as people were scrambling out of their cars to grab one of thousands of Slurm cans that had spilt out of the crashed truck. "How... did that... help?" queried Fry, in between slurps of Slurm.

"Easy!" stated Bender looking at the cars. "We just need to find one that might still work, get back to Earth and have a party!"

"And get to the wedding?" wondered Fry.

"Yeah whatever" said Bender, catching his eyes on a red sports-speeder with a smashed bonnet. "Check this hunk o' junk!"

Fry's face immediately lit up and he climbed in, starting the engine. "It's perfect! Lets go!" he cried, and as Bender climbed in, they sped off into the distance.

**Hundreds of Light-years away...**

Finally the Priest-Bot had to call in the quits. Placing his hand on Leela's shoulder he said, "I'm sorry for the o' terrible sin your fee-on-sa-ah! has caused but I must leave now..."

Leela sighed. "I understand" she sighed, and turned round to the disappointed audience. "I' sorry everyone but the wedding is can..."

In an instance the doors to the church swung open and Fry appeared covered in dirt and smoke from the car, followed by Bender. "STOP!" he shouted running to the altar. "I'm sorry Leela, I woke up on a meteor, I was passed out, then Bender crashed a truck and we drove here and I've no memory of last night but" he babbled, but his words were stopped when Leela put her finger on his lips.

"Last night?" she questioned, answered by a brief nod from Fry. "You said last night you were going to buy me a gift in the outer-space quadrant"

All of a sudden, Fry's memory came back and he pulled out a silken purple box and presented it to Leela. Opening it, he revealed a ring of stars and shiny sparkles. Slowly he took it out and placed it on her finger, which caused her face to light up. "You are my universe..." he began, smiling. "And now I made you your own"


End file.
